Isagirl
When Isabella found a magic amulet, she gains superhuman powers such as super strength, the power to fly, invincibilility, superspeed, ect. Now by day, she is an average girl helping her friend Phineas make his days of summer really count. But at night, she gains a new persona and becomes the world-renowed perky superheroine Isagirl. Whereas Isabella cares for Phineas, Isagirl has a love for the Beak (which makes sense with Isabella knowing Phineas is the Beak, sort of). But when Candace finds a dark crystal and becomes the villainess Chaos, Isagirl is in for the fight of her life. Luckily, the Beak and Agent P got her back. Meanwhile, Ferb fills in for Agent P (whose on a mission to run errands for Roger) and must stop Doofenshmirtz from selling his music demo of Vanessa singing to Disney Records to brainwash the entire Tri-State Area. (He volunteered because he wanted to see Vanessa again.) Songs The Beak (song) The Fall of an Empire Isagirl (song) One and the Same Characters Isabella/Isagirl Phineas/The Beak Ferb/Agent F Candace/Chaos Perry/Agent P (cameo) Dr. Doofenshmirtz Major Monogram Carl Roger (cameo) Norm (cameo) Vanessa Stacy Baljeet Grenchen Adyson Ginger Melissa Irving Running Gags The "Too Young" Line 1.Police Officer: Aren't you a little young to be a superheroine? Isagirl: Yes, yes I am. 2.Mellisa: Doesn't Isagirl look familiar? Adyson (sarcastically): Yes, yes she does. 3.The Beak: Boy, we make quite a team, don't we, Isabella? Isabella (as Isagirl): Yes, yes we do. Ferb's Line 1.Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Well, well, well, Perry the Platypus. How unexpected. (turns around to see Ferb) And by unexpected of course I mean--unexpected. What are you doing here, kid? And where's Perry? Ferb: Perry's busy with your brother, the mayor,so I'm filling in for him. And the name's Fletcher, Ferb Fletcher. 2.Phineas: You know Ferb, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Isabella is Isagirl. Ferb (over radio, sarcastically): No,ya think? 3. Ferb: Man it's been one superistic days, eh guys? Whatcha Doin'? Isabella (yawning): Hey, Phineas, whatcha doin'? Phineas: Well being that Perry is busy with Roger and Ferb is filling in at the Agency for him--You okay? Isabella: I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night. Phineas: Okay, anyway, I decided to reconstruct the Beak so while inside the suit I can use a remote control to control the weapons, the flying, ect. Here, have some Diet Pepsi Max to keep you awake. Trivia Curiously, Irving seems to like Isagirl more than the Beak. It could be because he knows that Isabella is Isagirl and the closest thing to Phineas and Ferb while he is unaware that Phineas and Ferb are the Beak or the effects of the Least-Likely-inator from "Misprecieved Monotreme" have yet to wear off. Isabella and Phineas' relationship seems to be at a high status with the two (as themselves or as auperheroes) seem to keep flirting with each other. Near the end, Isabella and Phineas share a kiss. Isagirl has the power to control the powers of rainbows similar to the Rainbow (her Team Improbable counterpart) and Meap. She also possesses superhuman strength able to lift 500 tons with one hand. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella seem to acknowledge the fact that Perry is a supersecret agent but shouldn't have due to the events in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the Second Dimension. However they may have regained their memories as Phineas and Ferb mentioned they built a Remember-inator which reverses the effects of the Amnesia-inator (Forget-About-It-inator). Perry opening Roger's pickle jar is a reference to the Powerpuff Girls opening the Mayor's pickle jar all the time. Disney Records is mentioned in the episode. Category:Fanon Works Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Films